Frater Fatum
by SCUBA-B96
Summary: AU. Potter family lived. Harry is the oldest (not the BWL) and the twins have been named the Twins-Who-Lived. But what about Jake the youngest Potter? What will Jake do and how does he survive the media and his parents lack of attention? Harry mentors Jake. Wrong BWL. Dumbledore good but has faults. Harry and Jake clever/powerful.
1. 1 - Prologue

_**AN: This is my first story. I do not know how often I will update this story. I have read many Harry Potter fanfics online and thought I would try. **_

_**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. I am just using them. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling.**_

Halloween 1981

A man clothed in black blasted his way into the house. The whole house shook and he slowly made his way upstairs and into the nursery. He entered and saw a baby staring wide-eyed at him, he turned away and swept his gaze across the room. He had a purpose. He then saw them in the corner of the room, two children sleeping peacefully next to each other.

"Damien and Isabelle Potter" he hissed softly, he raised his wand and leveled it at the two sleeping one year old twins, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of brilliant green light shot from the top of his wand and raced towards Damien and Isabelle. Suddenly a flash of light and a gold and silver sparkling dome shimmered above them and the curse rebounded. The man barely had time to turn, but registered the magic came from inside the room, before he being struck with his own curse. An inhumane scream was heard and an explosion rocked the house.

Damien and Isabelle started crying in pain as they had been hit by flying debris. But the baby was lying not making any sound and looked asleep.

Frantic footsteps could be heard and voices yelling outside. Then three people entered the wrecked nursery, two looking wildly around the room, the third calmly surveying the damage.

"Albus?" the tall man with scruffy jet black hair queried, as he was trying to comfort his wife.

The man he was talking to walked over to the two crying children. Albus picked them up and said, "James, Damien and Isabelle defeated Voldemort and are the Twins-who-lived."

James gaped at him and his wife, Lily looked up and raced over to hug her two children who had just faced and defeated the Dark Lord.

A boy, aged four, cautiously walked into the room and saw his parents checking and fussing over his younger twins Damien and Isabelle. He had heard the older man's proclamation and did not fully understand what he meant.

The boy looked around the room and cautiously walked to the opposite wall and finally saw what he was looking for. "Mum? Dad?" he called out hesitantly, but both ignored him and carried on fussing over the twins. The boy wondered what to do as he could see his youngest brother Jake lying in his cot not making any noise. He looked over to his parents and saw them calling house elves to help sort out and rebuild the house, "Daffy?" he called.

POP!

"Yes, Master Harry. How can I help?" Harry pointed at his youngest brother and the house elf hesitated for a second before checking the baby over.

"Is Jake alright?"

"Master Jake is unconscious. He seems to have used too magic. He should wake up soon, Master Harry." Daffy replied. Harry nodded.

[TIME SKIP]

31st July 1986

Jake sat on the stairs looking into the living room. He could see all the decorations and the mountain of presents. They were all for his older twins, Damien and Isabelle, who were turning 6. Jake was staring at the party, wishing that the attention they were getting he could have as well, but he was the silent Potter known to everyone as the Boy-Who-Lived younger brother.

"Hey," a voice startled him from his thoughts. Jake turned and saw his oldest brother, Harry, coming to sit next to him. He felt sorry for Harry as their parents never acknowledged him and always forgot about him. Harry was forgotten and ignored and Jake could tell that Harry disliked their parents as he rarely spoke to them.

"Hi," Jake murmured back. Harry pushed a rectangular package into his surprised hands. "You remembered?"

Harry laughed, "Of course I remembered my brother's 5th birthday! When have I ever forgotten?"

Jake thought and could remember exactly how many presents he had received, what they were and who from. He could do this because he has an eidetic memory. Jake realized that Harry had always said Happy Birthday to him and given him a present ever since his first birthday. Jake smiled and opened his present, "I promise to look after it." He ran excitedly up to his room to start reading the book. Harry's smile slowly left his face as he turned and looked at the scene in the living room. Harry felt no emotion as he had long since realized his parents were more bothered about the twins than him, he also vowed every year on his siblings' birthday not to let Jake ever feel alone and left out and he would try to support himself and his brother when he became of age.

Harry tried to look after his brother as his parents did not but as a child himself he found it hard and had to look at the House Elves for help.


	2. 2 - 1988

**AN: Thanks for all the views/favs. This will be a slow story. Hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to JK Rowling**

31st August 1988

Harry looked up at the tap on his door, only Jake would bother him as Damien was always too interested in himself and their father and Isabelle kept to herself. "Come in Jake," he softly called out. Jake came into the room and looked around. Jake was in awe of his older brother and idolized him. He sat down in the chair next to Harry and the two brothers sat in a comfortable silence.

"Harry," Jake quietly said, "You…you won't forget about me? I mean when you go to Hogwarts you will write?" Jake looked Harry in the eye and waited for a response. Harry could see in Jake's eye that he was worried that he would be on his own as his other two siblings never glanced at him. The only person he talked to was his mother and that was only when the twins, mainly Damien, were not demanding her attention which was not often.

"I promise I'll write lots, and I'll be back for the Holidays. I might even teach you some magic when come back." At that Jake's face lit up with excitement and Harry genuinely smiled at him.

[TIME SKIP]

1 September 1988

_Hey Jake,_

_Hope you're alright, as promised here is my first letter._

_After flooing myself to the platform, I sat in a carriage by myself until two ginger headed twins came and sat with me. I instantly recognized them as Weasleys, I thought they would be just as obnoxious and arrogant as Ron, Damien's friend, but they turned out to be jokers. Their names are Fred and George. When we entered the great hall, we waited until our name was called and sat on a stool while a hat sorted us. Just so you don't get too worried about the sorting process, the hat always listens to what you want. Anyway I am now in Ravenclaw._

_Our common room is by the library, and to protect the entrance you have to answer a riddle._

_We each get a room which we share with one other person, I share with Alex, and in the common room the walls are lined with old tomes and books._

_Nothing else has happened and I will be exploring the castle tomorrow, then lessons start on Monday._

_Remember, you can always ask Daffy if you need anything and I will always listen to you._

_I promise to write to you tomorrow evening and each week until the holidays._

_Your bro,_

_Harry_

Jake read the letter in awe and couldn't wait to speak to Harry to find out more. He placed the letter inside his favourite book that always reminded him of Harry, and placed the book beside him.

Jake left his room to make himself a sandwich and could hear his family chatting in the kitchen.

[TIME SKIP]

23 December 1988

Jake was sitting by the fireplace and could not wait to see Harry again. He had read all the letters Harry had sent by himself, only needing a little help from Daffy if Harry wrote about a spell he had learnt.

Suddenly the fire roared to life and emerald flames lit up the room. Harry stepped out and the first thing he saw was Jake sitting in the chair before he was knocked over. Harry smiled at the enthusiasm his brother showed at seeing him again before growing serious, "Daffy." He called out as he got up. "Yes Master Harry?" Harry asked where his parents were, "Master Harry, Your father is in the garden playing Quidditch, while yours mother is shopping with Isabelle. Would you like some food?" she looked at him hopefully. "That would be lovely. We will eat in the library thank you Daffy." Harry said before walking off. He looked back and could see Jake watching him, "Come on. Don't you have any questions?" He chuckled as he was bombarded with questions as Jake quickly followed him.

"Well Jake," Harry paused letting Jake sit on the couch and catch his breath.

"Is it true that ghosts surround you? What's it like in Ravenclaw? What did you mean by the Hat takes your choice into consideration? What house do you think I'll be in? Can you please teach me some magic while you are here?"

Harry chuckled, "Take a breath, here are your answers, yes, great there is a private library in the common room filled with ancient tomes, the hat looks inside your head and asks what house you would like to be in, I'll teach you some magic in the new year."

[TIME SKIP]

27th February 1988

Jake shouted out with glee. He had finally done it. He had made the book lift off the table. In the New Year Harry had taught him the charm to make things float, _Wingardium Leviosa_. While he did not have a wand Jake had cast the charm by speaking the charm and by waving his hand in the motion Harry had shown him in the New Year. Jake heard the door open to the library and quickly tried to hide his smile.

"How are you Jacob? What were you cheering about?" a female voice asked. Jake whirled around and was surprised that his sister was standing there. "Um…I am fine thanks, um…Daffy just managed to find my favourite book which I thought was lost." He managed to say. He was confused why his sister would talk to him and he wanted Harry to know first, about his ability to cast the charm, without a wand.

"Okay. See you around Jacob." She replied and left the library.

Jake called for Daffy to bring some parchment and ink for him to write to Harry.

28th February 1988 - Great Hall, Morning Post (Harry)

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are alright. I just wanted to let you know that I managed to cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on an old tome in the library. I promise that I did not damage it and no one else saw me. But I did it. Could you teach me some more spells when I next see you?_

_Can't wait to see you again._

_Jake._

_PS Daffy only had to help me with the spelling of _Wingardium Leviosa_._

Harry finished reading the letter and was amazed that his brother, who was only 7, had managed to correctly cast a first year charm, without a wand. When he taught Jake he allowed Jake to use his wand and he had only managed to levitate a pillow for a couple of seconds before the charm broke. Harry wondered what this meant and if Jake would be able to do other magic wandlessly and gave him an idea to try it out. He felt proud of his brother and began to think of more spells that he could try to teach him.


	3. 3 - 1991

**AN: I know this is short but I am going away for Summer so not sure when I will next update. I hope you still like it even though it is a slow build up. Thanks to everyone for reading it.**

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

31st July 1991

"Mum! Dad!" a boy's voice rang across the house, "My letter came. When can we go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff? Can I have the latest broom? And an Owl? Also I need to get my wand!" Damien ran into the living room where his mother and father were sitting. His parents were smiling at him and nodded, "We'll go tomorrow, when Sirius can come with us. Where's your sister?" James questioned his excited son. Isabelle walked into the living room at that moment and smiled at her mother and held out the letter she received. "Could I get a pet cat?" she asked the only question she had for her parents and both nodded. They were proud of the twins and would happily give them anything they wanted for getting their Hogwarts letter.

None of them saw a black-haired boy sitting on the steps. Jake had seen the excitement his parents had shown at the twins receiving their letters and wondered if he would get some attention now that the twins would not be around for most of the year. He could not wait to make his parents proud when he received his letter to go to Hogwarts and have them smile at him.

[TIME SKIP]

1 August 1991

"Damien! Isabelle! Breakfast!" Lily called to her son and daughter. Damien walked into the kitchen talking to his father about quidditch. Lily shook her head in exasperation at the quidditch talk, "We need to get your equipment for school today, but we won't be able to unless you hurry up and eat." Damien nodded and quickly sat down to start eating. "James have you seen Jacob?" James shook his head. Just as she was about to call her other son into the kitchen he walked in and helped himself to breakfast. James started talking to Damien about where he wanted to go first, while Lily informed the twins that they were going to Diagon Alley, as Damien and Isabelle had received their letters the day before.

Before she could finish talking to him, she Damien distracted her by shouting how unfair it was that he, the Boy-Who-Lived, was not allowed to take a broom to Hogwarts; even though the no brooms rule applied to all First Years. As soon as Jake could see that his mother was distracted he slipped out the room to find Harry.

Jake found Harry reading an ancient tome in the library, he silently watched Harry, his eyes dancing with anticipation. Harry looked up after marking his place in the book.

"Hey, you ready to go then?" Harry questioned when he saw Jake nodding and bouncing around he called out to Daffy, "Jake and I will be in Diagon Alley today and will be back in the evening."

[TIME SKIP]

31st August 1991

Jake was in the library trying out _Petrificus Totalus_, he knew it was a first year charm and one that Harry had found harder to manage but he was determined to correctly cast it on the spider Harry had found. Harry was sitting in the corner reading his transfiguration textbook and now and then glanced up at Jake's progress.

"Jake, take a break. It is a hard spell. Don't worry if you can't cast it as you will learn it in charms with Flitwick next year." Harry said trying to make his brother see that he was already good at charms and he would learn them next year anyway.

"Do you think Mum and Dad will talk to me this year?" Jake asked quietly, while looking everywhere but at Harry's face. Harry stayed silent, trying to consider the best way to answer his brother's question. Harry knew that his parents would probably not change their attitude. He had realized that his parents focused on the twins and had accepted that as a fact, and now held no emotion for either of them. He respected them as good wizards but did not hold any loyalty or respect for them as family. However he did not want to discourage his brother from trying to gain their parents attention.

"Jake," He paused and waited for Jake to look him in the eye, "I honestly don't know. All you can do is be you and talk to them. Although do not change the way you are for them if they don't give you attention. The best way to get them to notice you is to work hard, always do your best, and be yourself. Remember that I'll always be here for you to talk to and won't ever ignore you." He smiled at Jake, "How about I tell you about the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor before you have to go to bed. Jake brightened up at this; he loved hearing about quidditch, and wanted to play on his house's team when he was at Hogwarts. Harry asked Daffy to bring them some hot chocolate before talking about the match to his eager brother.

[TIME SKIP]

30th September 1991

Jake walked into the kitchen having been told by Daffy that his parents were sitting there and about to eat tea. "Hi Mum, hi Dad," he called out. He waited for a response as he sat down and they both nodded and resumed their conversation. His parents were talking about their work. James was an auror, while Lily worked as a Charms Mistress in the Department of Mysteries. When they paused to eat Jake spoke, "Did you know that I got top in the class today?" Jake went to the local junior school and was in his last year before he would go to Hogwarts. He had always done well at school but generally his brother and sister's days got talked about more. Both parents nodded but neither questioned him anymore, and went back to their own conversation about politics.

Jake entered his room and picked up a book near his door, and threw it at the opposite wall. He felt so angry at how his parents ignored him and did not want to know what he did in his day.


	4. 4 - Gringotts

**AN: Here you go guys hope you like it. I will be away for the next couple of weeks so there will not be an update. But hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/Favorited/following my story.**

**Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

31st July 1992

Jake ran into the library, "Harry!" he paused while he caught his breath, "My letter came! When can we go and get my school supplies?" Harry climbed down the ladder he was standing on to reach an ancient tome, but before he could answer a shout was heard.

"Dad! Can we go and get the Nimbus 2001?" Damien whined.

Jake rolled his eyes and groaned. Every time he had seen Damien he was always talking about the Nimbus 2001, and how he would be on the Gryffindor quidditch team this year.

"We'll go when they go in two days. We'll have to go to Gringotts first to make sure we have enough money." Harry glanced over at his brother. "Have you shown," he hesitated as he disliked calling James and Lily, Dad and Mum, "Mum and Dad?" He called them that for his brother's benefit. Harry did not expect the anger that crossed Jake's face before he answered.

"They won't be bothered. They are too worried about Damien and Isabelle." Jake muttered. Harry did not know what to say and felt sorry that Jake had finally realized that James and Lily prioritized the twins before them. "What have I done? Why don't they want to know what about what I do?" Jake softly questioned. Harry took a deep breath before answering, "Jake you have done nothing. They are just being…they are just too caught up with the twins and you are amazing." He paused to let Jake understand that he had done nothing wrong; "You are doing wandless magic and can do all the first year charms, and a couple of hexes, already and nearly half of the second year charms. Just be yourself and work to the best of your ability. Anyway do you want to go play some quidditch?" Jake nodded and ran out of the library. While Harry did not love the game he enjoyed playing a relaxing game with Jake and would play a pick-up game of quidditch with his friends at school.

[TIME SKIP]

2nd August 1992

Jake flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and was pushed to the side of the room by the crowd of reporters. He could see Damien talking about getting his new broom and how he was going to be on the quidditch team. Isabelle seemed to be standing next to her mother shying away from the press and watched her father and brother with a look of disdain. Jake was surprised when one of the reporters saw him standing in the corner and asked him what is was like to have the Twins-Who-Lived as his older siblings. He was unsure what to say so muttered fine. Finally the crowd of reporters moved as the Potters left the pub to go into the Alley to buy the school equipment.

Jake managed to spot Harry by the backdoor and raced over. "Can we go now?" Harry chuckled and led him into the courtyard where he tapped the stones to open the archway. Jake looked around before hurrying to follow his brother. He knew that they were going to Gringotts to get some money out before getting his equipment.

Jake had not been into Gringotts before as usually when he and Harry visited, Harry let him wander around the alley.

Jake looked in awe at all the marble and the goblins hurrying to do their work. "Can I see Snarlock please?" they were led to a private room. "Greetings Snarlock," Harry bowed and Jake hurried to follow his example, "My brother is here to claim his Trust Vault." Jake looked surprised at this but before he could ask any question Snarlock nodded and growled out some orders in gobbledygook.

"Scion Potter, you are here to claim your Trust Vault, please cut your thumb with the knife and let a single drop of blood fall on the parchment." Snarlock motioned to the ritual knife a goblin had brought into the room. He took a breath and did as he was told. The parchment glowed for a second before Snarlock snatched it and unrolled it. He paused to read it and then said, "Scion Potter you have full control of Vault 681. At the last audit, last Monday, there was G10,000 in it. You may only take out G10 a week as spending money and all school equipment will be paid for from this account. This money is to last you for your entire Hogwarts education, but will gain interest. Any questions?" Jake was stunned and only just managed to ask, "Who set the vault up for me?" he hoped it was his parents as it would prove that they felt something for him.

"A trust vault is set up automatically for any Scion of the House of Potter when they are born and G10,000 is placed in it when they go to Hogwarts. Edward John Potter set this up and gave permission for this to happen for each Potter Scion when they were born." Jake's face fell when he heard this, he was disappointed even though he knew that his father had probably not set up his vault but he had hoped.

The brothers stood and bowed but before they could leave Snarlock called out, "Scion Potter," Snarlock was staring at Harry, "Is there any other business you would like to carry out here? As you are now 15?" Jake looked between the goblin and his brother, confused at why Snarlock was trying to help a wizard. The silence stretched until, "Snarlock would it be too much to ask for an Inheritance test today? As I do not wish to take up much more of your time as you have been helped my brother and I greatly today." Harry spoke confidently. Snarlock grinned, or what Jake thought to be the equivalent. "Of course Scion Potter," He snapped orders to a goblin whom hurried out of the room.

Harry and Jake sat down again and waited for the goblin to return with another ritual knife and a roll of parchment. Snarlock motioned to Harry, "Scion Potter please allow five drops of blood to fall on the parchment and any Families you can inherit will appear. By doing this Inheritance Test allows you to officially claim Heir status to those families." Harry nodded and quickly followed Snarlock's instructions.

Jake nudged Harry, "What does Snarlock mean by officially claim Heir status? I thought you were the Heir to the Potter family as you are the oldest."

"When a wizard becomes 15 they can claim Heir status and this allows them to be seen as the Heir in the Wizenmagot. The Heir can make minor decisions that could affect the rest of the Family, such as alliances, sit on the Wizenmagot. When the Heir becomes 17 they can become the Lord if there is no current Lord of the Family." Harry paused to see if the Inheritance Test was finished, "No status can be used until the Inheritance Test has been taken and the earliest this can be taken is at 15. Which I nearly forgot." Before Jake could ask another question Snarlock handed the parchment to Harry.

Jake leaned over to read the parchment

_Name: Harrison James Potter_

_Birthday: 14th April 1977_

_Father: Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lady Lily Rose Potter (née Evans)_

_Heir: __Evans Family_

_Earl Potter (Transferred by Lord Potter to Damien Sirius Potter)_

_Duke Gryffindor_

_Duke Ravenclaw_

_Duke Peverell_

_Official Name: Master Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell_

_When of Age (17): The Lord Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell_

Jake was amazed at how Harry was Heir to the Dukedoms Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and one of the oldest magical Family Peverell. However he was also shocked at how Damien had become Heir to the Potter family instead of Harry. He felt anger at how his Father had changed his Heir to Damien just because he was one of the Twins-Who-Lived.

"Snarlock may I claim the Heir rings to these Families but not use them as part of my official name?" Snarlock nodded, "You can claim them all but only use Master Evans or whichever family you wish as you name unless you want to use all of them."

Jake hoped the claiming of the Heir rings would not take very long as they had sat in the private room for a couple of hours.

Harry could see how restless Jake was getting, "Jake, why don't you go and get your books and robes and I'll meet you by Olivander's to get your wand." He suggested. Jake nodded quickly and got up to leave the room. At the door he turned around to bow to Snarlock and thanked him for his help.


	5. 5 - Olivanders

**AN:Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

**Because I will be away for a couple of weeks here is another chapter. I know it is only short.**

* * *

Harry made Jake pause before entering Olivander's. "Remember to present your left arm as your wand arm. This might make it easier for you to continue doing wandless magic." Harry waited for Jake to nod before opening the door.

"Welcome Mister Potters, how is your wand? Core of Dragon Heartstring, wood from an Ash, 12 ¾ inches wand, very good for learning new spells?" Harry just nodded, "Well to the youngest Potter, hold out your wand arm please," Jake held out his left arm, "Hmm… left handed. Very rare…let's try…" Olivander muttered as he started browsing through the shelves. He finally came back and offered a wand to Jake, "11 inches, Ebony, core from a Unicorn who was the leader of the herd. Good for any type of magic." Jake gave it a wave, Olivander clicked his tongue and took the wand from Jake before he could say anything, "How about 12 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring, wood from a holly tree?" But as soon as Jake touched it Olivander changed it, "Phoenix feather, wood from and ancient Ash tree, 13 inches?" When Jake held this wand he felt a slight warmth flow through his body. Several gold and silver sparkles shot out from the tip of the wand. "Hmm…" Olivander looked confused and unsure.

"Is anything wrong Mr. Olivander?" Harry questioned before Jake could say anything.

"I've been making wands ever since I was a young boy, and I've never seen a wand that has not fully bound to its owner. However no other wand will bond to young Mister Potter as this wand chose him. I expect great things from you Mister Potter." Olivander disappeared into the backroom and left Harry and Jake standing there. Harry placed G10 on the desk to pay for the wand and led Jake out of the shop.

"What just happened?" Jake queried.

"I'm not sure." They walked in silence.

"Did you get your books?" Harry questioned. Jake shook his head, "We'll go now then as I also need to buy my books."  
The two brothers walked down the alley and towards a huge crowd gathering around Flourish and Blotts.  
"What's going on?" Jake asked while looking around. Harry caught sight of a sign that said,

_Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME._

_Today at 12.30 - 4.30pm_.

Harry and Jake managed to squeeze inside. The first thing they could hear was Damien's voice, "I am so pleased that Mr...sorry Professer Lockhart will be teaching me...us Defence against the Dark Arts this year."

"Auror Potter, what do you think about Mr Lockhart teaching Defence agiants the Dark Arts this year?" a reporter questioned James.

"I'm delighted that Mr Lockhart will be teaching this year. Especially after last year. I feel much better that my son and daughter will have a competent teacher this year." as James was saying this Harry could see how Lockhart was smiling and bathing in the attention he was getting.  
Jake was watching his dad and Damien with dismay. He wondered how Damien could cope with all the press and what it would feel like having all that attention from everyone, especially his father.  
While Jake had been standing there watching the scene in front of him, Harry had somehow managed to gather and buy all the books required. Jake grinned when he realized that Harry had not bought Lockharts books.

Jake asked Harry if they could visit the Magical Menagerie once they had pushed their way out of the bookshop.

Jake wandered around the shop looking at each animal in turn. He really wanted a pet something he could talk to and look after, who would always be with him. He walked past the owls and made his way towards the reptiles. He liked all the lizards but in the corner of his eye he spotted a small snake. It was curled up on a stone, however Jake did not think it was asleep. He called Harry over. "Harry please can I get him?" Jake pointed at the snake. Harry watched Jake's face carefully and turned to look at the snake. "Excuse me," he called out to the shopkeeper who was lurking out of sight. "Can you tell us about this snake please?"

"Of course Sir. This is a Western Hognose Snake. It comes from Mexico and this one is only 1 and could grow up to 3 feet long. It eats small reptiles, such as toads, tree frogs and mice. It is not poisonous but when it bites it will cause irritation to the victim. This one will cost G70 as they are quite common." The shopkeeper finished explaining. Jake looked to Harry, "I promise to look after him. I'll even pay for him. I don't want any other pet." Harry could not resist Jake's pleading look. He nodded to the shopkeeper. "We'll take him. Please charge it to vault 614." He turned to Jake, "Promise me that you won't show him to others unless you know they are trustworthy." He commented to Jake.

"Of course Harry. Whose vault is 614?"

"It's mine. This is your birthday present. Look after him well. What will his name be?" Harry replied fondly to his brother.

"It's Polo." As Jake said this he started stroking Polo's head and the snake started to wrap around his wrist.

[TIME SKIP]

29th August 1992

"Harry, what will happen when Dad finds out about your name change? I mean you can't keep it hidden that you are now Master Evans and do not carry the Potter name anymore." Jake quizzed Harry.

Harry thought before answering, "Well, James had to be present to change the Heir of the Potter's over to Damien so he will know that. But I don't know if either of them realized that any other titles could be inherited, as they won't know what Damien and Isabelle could Inherit till their 15th Birthday." Harry paused, "They'll only find out if Dumbledore calls me out using my new name or wrong one and Damien will hear the new name I have." Jake nodded. He wondered how his parents would react when the news got out and what they would do.


	6. 6 - Hogwarts

**AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you still like it.**

* * *

"Hey...can I sit here with you?" a timid voice asked. Jake looked up, a boy with blond hair holding a camera was waiting nervously for an answer.

"Yeah. Course you can. I'm Jake."

The boy sat down, "Colin. Colin Creevey." The two boys sat in silence.

"What do know about Hogwarts?...I mean I am the first Wizard in my family and I want to find out everything I can about magic. It's so different and exciting." Jake was amused by Colin's excitement, "I overheard a couple of older students talking about moving pictures. What do you know about them?"  
"I don't know much about moving pictures other than you develop the picture in a specific potion." Jake replied.  
"Are you from a Wizarding family then?"  
Jake sighed, "My surname is Potter." he cringed at Colin's creation waiting for the barrage of questions about Damien and Isabelle. Colin's face had lit up in recognition but he had also seen how Jake had cringed after saying his name. Colin was excited about the Wizarding world but decided to get to know Jake for himself not as a Potter.  
"Okay. Is it true that there are ghosts at Hogwarts?"  
Jake was stunned by Colin's reaction. He was waiting for questions about Damien and Isabelle. "Yes. But don't you want to know about The Twins?" Jake said the Twins with a sneer. Colin just shook his head. "I'd rather find out about you, as you seen like a nice guy."

Colin and Jake were chatting about the Wizarding world when the door to their compartment opened.

"Mini-Harry! We found you at last." Jake looked towards the entrance and saw the Weasley twins and his brother standing there. He waved and they came and sat down.  
"Colin this is Fred and George Weasley," he pointed at the twins, "and my older brother Harry." Colin said hello to the older boys. Colin was bemused when Fred started talking about joke products.  
"Um...what's a fizzing whizzbee?" George looked shocked at this and quickly explained.

"Colin, Fred and George are the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts." Jake commented, Fred and George grinned at the compliment, "But this year they'll be the second best next to us!" Jake nudged Colin. Colin grinned hesitantly. Harry just laughed at Fred and George's faces.

The rest of the journey was full of laughter and Harry, George and Fred telling funny stories about pranks they had successfully pulled. By the end of the train journey Colin and Jake were full of ideas for pranks and they both felt even more excited about starting Hogwarts.

[TIME SKIP]

Jake and Colin were staring in awe at the magnificent castle which was to be their home for the school year. They along with the rest of the first years followed Hagrid from the station and across the lake and we're now waiting for Professor McGonagall to return.  
"Are you the youngest Potter?" a female voice questioned Jake, the room fell into silence as everyone was waiting for Jake's answer. Jake sighed and nodded his head. Whispers broke out, several questions were shouted out, asking about what it was like to be a Potter; the younger brother of the Twins-Who-Lived, until a clear voice was heard, "Leave him alone!" Everyone turned to look at who spoke. But before Jake could make out who it was Professor McGonagall returned and ushered them to form two lines and led them into the Great Hall.

Jake glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw his brother sitting there carefully watching everything, and at the Gryffindor table he could see the Weasley twins grinning and making the table laugh. The first years stopped and the entire hall went quiet. Professor McGonagall had placed a hat on a stool and was holding a scroll in her hands. Jake looked round wondering what everyone was waiting for,

_"A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!" _

The Great Hall burst into applause, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Baddock, Malcom." A boy strode forward confidently. Jake could see how Colin was transfixed at what was going to happen.

"SLYTHERIN!" Colin and several other first years jumped at the loud shout, while the Slytherins clapped politely.

"Creevey, Colin." Colin nervously smiled before hurrying up to sit on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Colin was the first new Gryffindor to be sorted.

The sorting continued, "Flint...Greengrass...Hopkins...Lovegood...MacDona ld...Moon."

"Potter, Jacob." Whispers broke out.

"The youngest Potter?"

"Brother of the Twins-Who-Lived?"

Jake walked forward and sat on the stool. He felt the hat drop on his head.

"Scion Potter, interesting. Loyal to your brother, skeptical to authority but willing to follow orders if you think they are correct." Jake sat quietly listening to what the hat was saying, "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted, "Never forget who you are Scion Potter," the Hat said before Jake could take it off his head. Jake confused by the hat's remark, quickly thanked the hat and moved to sit with the other new Gryffindors. The sorting continued with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff earning another boy each. The last first year to be sorted was Ginny Weasley whom Jake recognized by her fiery red hair and having seen her at the Potter mansion when the Weasley's came over. She was the last to be sorted and was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Jake was listening to the conversations going on around him.

"Where's Ron...and Damien?" Jake looked up when he heard this and looked around. He realized that Damien was not sitting at the table. He could see that the youngest Weasley had asked this to Isabelle who just shrugged. Colin interrupted Jake's thoughts on where the amazing Damien could be, when he tapped him on the shoulder, "Look at the staff table." He pointed, "Where do you think Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster are?"

"I'm not sure but it probably has something to do with Damien." Jake replied, before asking Colin about pranks and what his life was like before he found out about Hogwarts.

The feast ended and a prefect led the first year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. The first years walked down halls and corridors and they came to a stop in front of a portrait with a woman in. "Please remember the password," the prefect said and then turned to face the portrait, "Wattlebird." The portrait swung open and the prefect motioned to the first years to enter. Colin and Jake gazed in awe at the red and gold room, with a roaring fire in the corner. The other first years were gazing around in awe but nervously waiting for further instructions.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I am Kenneth Towler. This is Angelina Johnson." Kenneth motioned to the girl standing next to him. "We are the fifth year Gryffindor prefects. If you have any questions you can come to us."

"The boy's dorms are up the stairs and on the right, while the girls dorms are on the left. There are five to each dorm and you can pick who you share with yourselves." Angelina paused, "You will be sharing these dorms for your entire time at Hogwarts. Do you have any questions?" The two prefects scanned the first years.

"How do we know where and what our first lesson is?" a girl with blond hair called out.

"Each day breakfast starts at 7.30 and finishes at 8.30." Angelina replied.

"Professor McGonagall will give out everyone's timetables tomorrow. We will be around to give anyone directions to their first class. You can always ask an older pupil if you get lost. What is your name?" Kenneth said.

"Romilda Vane." the girl replied.

"Any other questions otherwise you should go choose your dorms." Angelina said.

Jake nudged Colin and motioned towards the dorms and the two boys made their way up the stairs. Colin walked towards the first door and entered the dorm. They saw that their trunks had been brought up and each chose a four-poster bed. Jake went for one by the window and Colin picked the bed next to him.

The boys did not have to wait long before two other boys entered the dorm.

"Hey. I'm Lucas Silvanus, but call me Luke." a tall boy with brown hair introduced himself.

"I'm Jake and this is Colin." Jake introduced himself. "How much do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Well, I'm from a pure-blood family but my mother refused to let my father tell me much about Hogwarts. Said it would ruin the magic of the Hogwarts. Do you want to go exploring tomorrow morning before lessons?" Luke replied. Jake quickly agreed but before they could talk any more a fourth boy entered the dorm.

"Damien, one of the Twins-Who-Lived, just entered the common room!" the boy shouted, "Him and another guy flew to Hogwarts by flying a muggle car." When he saw little reaction from Colin and Luke and a sneer from Jake, he hurriedly added, "They flew all the way from London to Hogwarts!"

"Um...I'm Luke. This is Colin and Jake. Who are you?" Luke queried.

"Oh I am Graham Romsey." He looked around the dorm, when he caught sight of Jake his eyes widened, "You're...you're Jacob Potter? brother to the Twins-Who-Lived? What is Damien really like? It must be so cool to live with them. Do you think you could introduce me to Damien? I heard he was great at quidditch." Graham spoke with excitement. Jake glared at Graham and softly said, "I will not talk about my family. If you don't mind." Jake turned to Luke and Colin and started to talk about exploring the castle tomorrow after breakfast. However Graham slipped out of the dorm as none of his new dorm mates were as excited as him about finally getting the chance to meet Damien Potter.


	7. 7 - First Day

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will take a while as well.**

**I have changed the ages of some of the characters, to make them fit with what is needed but I am trying to keep the plot similar to the books.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jake was awake when the sun came streaming through the window. He looked around, he was so excited about starting Hogwarts. As he got ready he saw Graham waking up and remembered how he had behaved towards him last night. "Graham..." Jake paused until he saw that he had Graham's attention, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to snap. But I don't appreciate everybody asking about my life as a Potter." Graham nodded and Jake sighed, glad that he had smoothed things over between the two of them. "Do you want to come with Luke, Colin and I exploring the castle before lessons?"

[TIME SKIP]

The Gryffindor first year boys found their way to the Great Hall and were happily talking about the secret passageways they had found. When the owls entered the Great Hall many first years watched in wonder at the flurry of owls trying to find the recipient of their letters or packages. Jake was surprised to see an owl waiting for him to take the letter. He quickly undid the letter and thanked the owl by feeding it some bacon that Jake had on his plate.

_Hey Jake,_

_Firstly, well done for being sorted into Gryffindor._

_Secondly, I hope you had fun exploring the castle. Did you find the kitchens?_

_Thirdly, do your best in your lessons but remember to use your wand._

_If you need any help come and find me._

_Your brother_

_Harry_

_The Master Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell._

Jake smiled at how short Harry's congratulations were, and at the title used to sign the letter. As he was placing the letter in his bag Luke caught sight of the word Peverell. Luke gasped. "You know The Master Peverell?" Jake hurriedly looked around and shushed Luke. "Yes. Why?" Jake decided it would be better to feign ignorance.

"No-one knows who has taken up the Heir status to the Peverell Dukedom. Also the mystery of the other Dukedoms," Luke paused to glance around, "The Dukedoms of Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. All three Families have only recently been activated. All the Wizengamot, especially the Earls, are very interested in finding out the identity of the elusive Heirs to those Dukedoms." Jake was very interested in what Luke was saying as he did not realize that everyone would know about his brother accepting Heir Status to the three Dukedoms. "How do you know so much about the Dukedoms?" Jake questioned. Luke glanced around nervously, "Well...I'm the Heir apparent of the Silvanus Earldom. So my father has taught me about all the politics." While Jake was taking in all the information Luke had just given him, Professor McGonagall approached them and handed them their timetables.

"We've got Herbology with the Hufflepuffs then Potions with the Slytherins." Jake commented. Luke glanced at Jake and gave him a look which Jake interpreted as they would talk later. As they walked down to the Greenhouses, Colin kept up a constant stream of questions and ideas about Herbology.

[TIME SKIP]

"Wow! Professor Sprout makes Herbology fun. I thought it would be boring and just like gardening." Colin exclaimed. Jake paused as he saw two Hufflepuff boys standing looking lost. "Hey are you okay? I'm Jake."

"Hi I'm Wayne and this is Harper. We have Transfiguration next but can't remember how to get there."

"Well, we have Potions so can show you the way to the Great Hall." Luke joined the conversation.. The Hufflepuff boys nodded and they made their way back to the castle. Harper and Luke started a conversation about quidditch which the other boys eagerly joined in.

[TIME SKIP]

As the Gryffindors approached the dungeons for their potions lesson they saw the Slytherins waiting their already. The first years waited uncomfortable outside the closed-door. Jake coughed, "Hi. I'm Jake. What lesson have you just had?" Jake wanted to diffuse the tension. He knew how strong the rivalry was between the two houses especially since his brother had entered Hogwarts. Just as a Slytherin was about to answer a voice rang out, "Why are you talking to them? They are just slimy Slytherins. You're a Potter. Don't you know what they did to your family?" Jake turned instantly. Outrage on his face. He knew about the Slytherin reputation and wondered who had spoken like that. He could see Ginny Weasley standing there glaring at him. Jake knew that the Weasley's were strict supporters of the Light and followed Dumbledore's every order.

"What do you know Weasley? I presume you are a Weasley as you have red hair and hand-me down robes." A Slytherin girl sneered at Ginny. Ginny went flaming red at the comment that her family were poor. Just as she was about to retort the door opened and a soft voice commanded them in and to sit down.

Professor Snape started the lesson by calling the register. After he had done this he swept his gaze across the class, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" A Slytherin boy put his hand up, but Professor Snape stared at Jake. "Mr Potter?" he questioned.

"Um..." Jake could not remember. Harry had made him glance over all his books but he preferred to read about charms. "Is it the same ingredient?"

"Are you asking me or telling me Mr Potter?" Professor Snape softly spoke.

"Um...telling you, sir"

Professor Snape stared at Jake and stayed silent. "Correct, Mr Potter. Does anyone know the alternative name for wolfsbane and monkshood?" Jake let out a sigh of relief that Snape left him alone to carry on the lecture.

Jake paired with Luke to create the cure for boils. They managed to complete the potion.

As they left the classroom Colin said, "That was intense but so amazing. All those things you can do with those ingredients. I can't wait to create more potions."

[TIME SKIP]

"How's Polo?" Jake turned at the suddenness of Harry's voice.

"Great thanks. I think Polo's enjoying being at Hogwarts, I am as well." Jake paused. "What are you doing now that you have inherited your titles? I mean the Wizengamot knows that the Dukedoms have been activated but they do not know who is the head of them." Harry started to walk up to the too of the owlery, he whistled and the same handsome owl that had delivered Jake his letter this morning swooped down and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

"How do you know that the Wizengamot know about the titles becoming activated?" Harry asked after they had been standing in silence.

"Luke told me he is the Heir Apparent of the Silvanus Earldom."

"Well there is a Wizengamot meeting in next weekend, and as The Master Evans-Gryffindor and whatever else," as Harry said this Jake smiled at how Harry was obviously not impressed with all the surnames he now held, "I need to attend to introduce myself." Harry paused and softly stroked his owl. "Anyway how was your first day?"

Jake quickly explained everything to Harry and told him about his dorm mates. When he told Harry about the incident with the Slytherins Harry frowned.

"Don't keep the rivalry going between your two houses. Many Slytherins come from well-respected Wizarding families. Not all the Death Eaters came from Slytherin. Also many Slytherins have very influential parents." Jake nodded.

"I know that's why I am going to be nice to them but not friendly if they aren't to me." Harry looked at his brother, he was pleased that Jake would not judge someone by what house they were in.

[TIME SKIP]

Jake made his way up to Gryffindor tower, as he entered the common room he could see his sister sitting at a desk trying to get some work done, but there was a great deal of noise coming from in front of the fire-place. He looked towards the sound and saw his brother talking to a crowd of Gryffindors telling them all about the journey he made with Ron the day before. Jake rolled his eyes and made his way into his dormitory. "Hi," Luke looked up from the book he was reading, "Have you done Snape's essay?" Luke shook his head, "So...how do you know The Master Peverell?" Jake sighed as he knew that Luke would not give up until he knew. "Well...I met The Master Peverell when I went to Gringotts this summer. We share the same Manager. He started talking to my brother and he was interested to keep in contact when he found out about my interest in charms." Jake hoped that Luke would accept what he was saying and when the truth came out next weekend Luke would keep talking to him.


	8. AN: Rewriting I'm sorry!

Hey guys.

I've had a massive block on how to get this to go where I want. So I have decided to rewrite it. I have re-planed the story and have given it a new title: **inicipiens fati**.

The beginning few chapters will be similar but there are changes and since I have planned the plot I should be able to make regular posts.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited the story and I have really appreciated the feedback that you left, hopefully this has made **incipiens fati ** better than Frater Fatum.

I have posted the first chapter of **incipiens fati,** and I will take Frater Fatum down in a weeks time.

Hope you enjoy it.

SCUBA.B96


End file.
